


【云赫】撩拨❹ 隐密震动

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc警告 请勿上升真人⚠️虽然剧情是接着前一篇但看不看没太大影响不过第一篇记得要看唷才知道为啥小盒会被欺负 XD
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658140
Kudos: 6





	【云赫】撩拨❹ 隐密震动

两人慢悠悠的走回车上  
为什么慢悠悠呢  
因为李赫宰后头夹着的东西 让他行动不便  
刚刚昏昏沈沈  
没意识到被塞了甚么  
以为只是个小跳蛋  
没想到是根按摩棒  
害得他 只能一步一步慢慢走  
金钟云也就缓缓的跟着他

牵着李赫宰的手 漫步在月光下  
一股惬意袭上心头

"赫宰～  
我们好久没有这样悠閒的牵手散步了"

李赫宰瞪了金钟云一眼  
"我没有感受到悠閒…"

金钟云心情很好的大笑出声  
四周也没有人  
把手上的购物袋交给李赫宰  
然后一个公主抱 将人抱起  
吻了下怀中人圆润的鼻头

"哥抱你 就不累了～"

难得可以肆意的在外头亲暱  
也让李赫宰放松地笑开来  
靠在金钟云的肩上  
静静听着哥哥说话  
享受这份平凡却难得的时光  
直到自己被放到副驾上

"哥……  
这东西…也…太大了吧… "

刚刚坐下的瞬间 已经刻意避开了  
但按摩棒还是直直往内顶  
惊的他立马歪过身体 侧靠在背椅上

"嗯？  
刚刚吃的 不是比这个更大～"

瞪了一眼金钟云  
"那不一样嘛… 这个…好奇怪…"

金钟云来了兴致 转头看向李赫宰

"觉得形状奇怪吗？  
赫宰要不要感觉一下 长什么样子？"

李赫宰再度用大大的杏眼瞪了下金钟云  
这哥今天怎么这么…荤素不忌…  
难道真的憋太久了吗

"赫宰试试嘛～"

咬着唇 稍微夹紧臀部  
但只感觉跟一般柱状不同  
却说不上哪里不一样  
只好更细致的调动肌肉  
强迫自己一段一段的收缩

"嗯…啊……"

明明是想要借着收缩 感觉形状  
谁知道一顿细致的挤压  
还没搞清楚后头是甚么东西  
自己已经先有感觉了…

看着李赫宰的表情  
从困惑试探 到皱眉难耐 呼吸也慢慢加重

"赫宰呀…哥要你猜形状～  
你怎么自己先玩起来了呢？"

"我…我哪有…"

"这可是哥特地上网挑的唷～  
最顶端是颗蘑菇头 上头布满颗粒  
往下是镶着小圆珠的一节节曲线  
据说…很～舒～爽～  
赫宰等会可以好好感受一下"

李赫宰表情古怪的看着金钟云  
这哥居然上网研究这个…

"干嘛～哥特地为你找的耶  
谁叫你要写甚么情趣play…  
哥只好上网研究啰  
我还买了很多小玩具唷～"

金钟云暧昧的贴在李赫宰耳边讲着  
讲完 还不忘舔一下通红的耳尖  
然后帮李赫宰拉好安全带  
同时拿出刚刚束缚住李赫宰的那条丝巾  
把李赫宰的双手再度绑起来

"………  
哥呀…你怎么又绑我啊……"

"怕你忍不住自己玩起来 不等哥呀"

金钟云温柔的覆上一吻  
"乖～赫宰先休息一下"  
然后按下口袋里的遥控器

"嗯啊～！！"

按摩棒突然开始震动  
吓的李赫宰后穴迅速夹紧  
发现还算温和时 才渐渐放松

谁知放松才是痛苦  
顶端刚刚好蹭到自己的敏感点  
小颗粒在上头磨呀磨  
硬是让李赫宰软了腰  
才被震了几次 小赫宰就慢慢抬起头

李赫宰喘着气  
小心翼翼的调整姿势  
才稍微安心一些

"哥？你怎么走这条路？"

"喔～这里车少 更快些"

看着窗外不熟悉的景观  
以及远方零星的几盏车灯  
李赫宰也没在意  
只想着赶快回家

车开了一阵子  
李赫宰才发觉金钟云的用意  
甚么车少 更快些  
全是因为这条路正在施工！  
整条路坑坑巴巴  
车子也跟着上上下下  
好不容易避开的东西  
这下不只震动 还带上下磨蹭  
幅度一会大一会小  
惹的李赫宰的喘息声 也断断续续的  
下身的肉棒 在这波刺激下 早就立的老高

终于回到平坦路面时  
李赫宰已经气喘吁吁  
才刚要缓口气  
后头的按摩棒 又换了个模式

“嗯啊～～  
啊…啊…哥…嗯……“

按摩棒在小穴里头撞一会停一会  
偶尔再来个震动  
惹得他难受的不行

"哥…别这样…"

"不舒服吗  
可是小赫宰很开心呀"  
伸手捏了下李赫宰胯间的小帐篷

"啊哈…  
哥…你…欺负人……"

终于  
车子缓缓驶入了地下停车场  
李赫宰也已经被折腾的瘫坐在椅子上

金钟云扶着无力的李赫宰下车  
然后把购物袋递给他  
刚好遮住那高高凸起的裆部  
两人慢慢往电梯移动

虽然李赫宰很想尽速回家  
但后头的东西太磨人  
每走一步都是煎熬  
只好放慢速度  
心想进电梯就没事了…

谁知进电梯时  
金钟云状似不小心的向后绊倒  
压到了电梯控制板

"啊…  
看来我们赫宰得再等一等才能到家了…"

李赫宰看着几乎全亮的楼层按纽  
以及金钟云窃笑的表情  
狠狠的瞪了一眼  
可惜现在眼眶红红含着泪  
看起来一点威吓也没有  
只想让人更用力的欺负他

金钟云扶着李赫宰的腰  
让他整个人靠在自己身上

"赫宰呀～  
你写的电梯play  
哥没办法真枪实弹帮你实现  
只好用这种方式 让你感受了～"

金钟云讲话的气息 不断洒在自己耳边  
本就优越的烟嗓  
加上刻意压低的声线  
激的李赫宰敏感状态的身体 一阵颤栗

"放心～ 看不出异样的！  
就像是醉酒被人搀扶罢了  
只要你动作别太大就行～"

说完 再度将手里的遥控换个模式

"哥！啊～！！"

李赫宰全身紧绷  
后头的圆珠 居然会自己旋转  
配上变大的震动幅度  
不断刺激着李赫宰的神经

"赫宰呀  
虽然监视器只录得到画面没有声音  
但要是等会有人进来……  
所以还是 小声点唷～"

"嗯……"  
李赫宰低着头 咬着唇避免声音洩漏

如果说 刚刚在公厕那一发  
是刺激中带点紧张的快感  
那现在 真的纯粹只剩紧张了  
虽然已经是半夜  
但还是提心吊胆 会不会有人突然走进来  
每开一次门  
都让他的心狠狠颤一下  
更不用说 上方还有个摄像头  
在随时监控…

"赫宰…那哥要亲你啰～"

金钟云拦腰的手 绕过李赫宰的脖子  
在嘴唇上来回磨蹭  
掰开李赫宰紧咬的下唇  
手指探进口腔  
来回抚摸舌根 牙龈 上颚  
又进入一根手指  
模仿抽插 不停在口腔里撸动  
再夹住里头的小舌来回翻搅  
直到李赫宰的口水无法抑制的滴落  
金钟云才抽出手指  
然后沿着嘴角的口水  
慢慢下滑到脖子  
在喉结处温柔打转

"哥最喜欢吻这里时  
你总忍不住的呜咽声"

喉结被捏着轻轻按压  
指腹上沾着口水湿润柔软的触感  
让李赫宰有种金钟云在亲吻自己的错觉  
手指一遍遍抚摸  
就象舌头一遍一遍舔过  
脑袋忍不住回放起过去的场景  
温热的唇含住自己的喉结  
舌尖舔拨 然后吸吮

"唔～"  
李赫宰忍不住发出了声音

"不过哥最喜欢的 还是这里～"

手从衣服下摆探进去  
抚摸着结实有力的腰肢

"知道吗 赫宰～  
每次看你在台上扭腰摆胯时  
哥都想把你直接抓到休息室办了  
让这诱人的纤腰 只在我身上妖娆"

"elf总说 你在台上跳舞太sexy  
但他们不知道  
你最性感的时候 是在我身下时  
难耐的求我进去  
或是舒服的索要更多  
最美的莫过于激烈的热情扭动  
他们看不到  
我们赫宰不仅性感帅气 更是抚媚得很～"

手沿着紧致的腹肌轮廓 不停虚划着  
似有若无的触感  
配上低声耳语  
让李赫宰汗毛直竖 身体更是止不住的颤栗

手向上来到两个小红点  
还没被抚摸 却已经硬硬的凸起

"赫宰很有感觉呢  
这里 已经硬了"

捏了一下乳珠  
换来怀中人隐忍的呻吟  
手继续搓揉  
酥麻快感 让李赫宰胸口的起伏越来越大  
微微扭动一下身体  
喘着气 发颤着音

"哥…另一边…好不好……"

金钟云摸到另外一边  
先是轻柔的画圈抚摸  
在李赫宰舒服的叹息时  
夹住乳头又掐又捏  
更是坏心的往上拉扯  
同时手里的遥控器 再度加大一档  
上下的刺激  
让李赫宰一时忍不住叫了出来  
身体因为紧绷压抑  
更是反作用的剧烈抖动一下

李赫宰头压得低低的 埋在金钟云怀里喘息  
但后头的按摩棒 这时又变换模式了  
不仅震动频率快 还更加猛烈  
按摩棒上的圆珠  
一边快速旋转  
一边不规律的向外凸起  
不断挤压内壁的同时  
自己的穴肉也在主动迎合  
不断向按摩棒缠上  
让李赫宰止不住的兴奋颤抖

在金钟云舔过他耳朵的瞬间  
终于忍不住腿软  
手上的购物袋一松  
物品散落一地  
李赫宰也顺势蹲下了身  
掩盖早已高高支起的帐篷  
和被前端沾湿的裤裆

可惜蹲下不是甚么好主意  
按摩棒因为下蹲的动作 被推送到更里头  
最顶端的蘑菇头  
在这时开始疯狂戳刺  
每一下都撞着自己的敏感点  
李赫宰只能用力的掐着大腿  
大口呼吸  
强制平复这激烈的快感

暧昧的喘息声 在封闭的电梯里  
令人遐想偏偏

金钟云弯下身 捡起散落在地上的物品  
然后扶着李赫宰慢慢起来  
在起身的瞬间  
捏了下 李赫宰爆发边缘的性器

啊～～！！！！！

前端的喷发  
让才起身的李赫宰 立马又软了腿  
要不是有金钟云搀扶  
他会直接跌坐到地上  
微张着唇 在金钟云怀里失神的颤抖  
随着高潮结束 属于自家的楼层也终于到了  


**Author's Note:**

> 我的妈妈咪呀  
> 终于把这篇憋出来了…  
> 其实老早就写好90%  
> 只是一直连接不起来  
> 趁着🎁生日  
> 逼自己把它生出来  
> 不然又要无限咕下去了  
> (尤其自从前两天意外的旭艺文之后  
> 现在莫名想走欺负云云路线…)
> 
> 祝月亮大人生日快乐  
> 也许晚点会再有一篇赫云文  
> (话说…今晚原本是ss8台湾场的 😭😭)
> 
> 喜欢的话 麻烦帮我留言唷


End file.
